1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game device, and more particularly relates to the improvement, etc. of the screen display method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the so-called video game devices, by watching the screen and operating the pad to control the movement of the objects, the game is advanced. In the recent 3D (three-dimensional) game devices, there are types in which the display with a plurality of viewpoints within the virtual space is possible.
However, if the screen is switched due to changes in the viewpoint, there are situations in which the player may not be able to immediately react to the game in the new screen because the game is advancing in real-time within the virtual space. Such case is not desirable in that the player's reaction is delayed and the game becomes too difficult.
Furthermore, as the game screen is able to react quickly pursuant to the CPU becoming highly efficient, it will become difficult to hit fast pitches in baseball games, etc.
Moreover, as game devices generally only possess input devices with basic structures, the direct input of commands, etc. is difficult.